Title In Progress
by Raven Hunda
Summary: Beast Boy has been feeling depressed lately, taking advice from Jinx, Beast Boy writes a story, about Terra. But when Terra returns can Jinx still claim Beast Boy's heart? BBJinx, BBTerra, RobRav, CyEY, and hints of SFRed X
1. Jinx

R.H.: Hiya!! Bubble Duck got me _really really really _hyper!!!! YAY!!! Anyway here's chapter 1 of "Title In Progress". Just so you know, no the title is **not in progress** that is the actual **_title_**!!!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY RELATED PLOTS OR CHARACTERS. **Because if I did own the Teen Titans, Robin and Raven would be together, Happy would rule Wayne Enterprise, Beast Boy would be with Jinx, Starfire wouldn't like Robin, and Terra would die forever!!!

Beast Boy's point of view:

It was a cold, clammy day just like any other. But this day Beast Boy was feeling sad, even depressed. He had been this way for days, weeks, months, what did it matter anymore? He couldn't talk to anyone. Raven hated Terra, and Starfire wouldn't understand. Robin had become so reclusive only Raven saw him anymore, unless of course they were called to battle, which had become increasingly less each week. Cyborg was never alone, he was always talking with the walls, which made him _very_ uncomfortable, giving advice to the others, or he disappeared. He had no one to talk to no one, that is, except for Jinx.

flashback

"BB, throw it over here!!" Beast Boy hit the volley ball towards the metal man. Suddenly the ball glowed pink and exploded. Raven startled looked up from her book. Beast Boy spun around, ready to bad mouth who ever had blown up his ball. Taking one look his mouth hit the floor.

"What are you doing here Jinx? The jail not cozy enough for you?" Robin said coldly. Jinx managed to shake her head, smiling weakly her hand twitched as though she wanted to shake their hands.

"No, I was released on probation. I've learned my lesson. As for the jail cell, it was pretty cold." Jinx answered quietly. Raven stood up standing next to Beast Boy. He distantly noticed the other Titans were standing next to him too.

"You still have answered my question _Jinx, _**what are you doing here**?" Robin's words were cold. Jinx stood very still. Looking deep into Beast Boy's eyes she murmured,

"To join the Teen Titans."

end flashback

He could still remember that day. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but finally Jinx was allowed to prove herself, and over time she had gained their trust, and rank. Jinx had made him feel whole, and special like Terra had. _Then why do I feel as though I still can't let Terra go?_ Sighing beast Boy stood up brushing off dirt. It was time for another talk with Jinx.

R.H.: First Chapter- done, Second Chapter- on the way

Review please!!


	2. From Another Point of View

R.H.: Hiya!! I'm not hyper anymore. Sad isn't it??

Raven: Not really.

R.H.: Jerk!!

Robin: Don't call her that!!

R.H.: I'm surrounded!!

BOB: OOHH!! LOOK AT THE PRETTY KNIFE!! SHINY!!

R.H.: I know where this is going!! AHHH!! HELP!!!!!

Jinx's point of view:

"Uh, Jinx can we talk?" Turning around Jinx was surprised to see Beast Boy. Glancing at his spiked green hair she felt her cheeks blush. _Why does he make me feel this way? So warm inside? Doesn't he look handsome, especially in this light? He's looks so hands-_

"Jinx, I have this feeling deep inside, like I donno, like I'm falling apart, ya know?" Jinx tried to concentrate on his voice, _not his lips!!_

"Uh.... not really BB."

"It's like, I'm depressed, then I see you and I feel, oh I donno" _Is he gonna say it?? _"Jinx I really lo-

"Has anyone seen my lip of the stick?" Blushing horribly Beast Boy tried to think of something smart, but Jinx answered,

"No Starfire, you might check in the washing machine though." Puzzled Starfire turned to Jinx.

"Why would my lip of the stick be in the machine of washing?" Shrugging Jinx said simply,

"Raven's mad at you." Just then a loud explosion had all the Titans running for the house. Molding red lipstick was everywhere in the laundry room. Starfire screamed.

Cyborg's point of view:

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HAVE TO PUT IT IN THE WASHING MACHINE?!?!? WHY, RAVEN WHY!!" Trying to call down Cyborg took a breath. "The next time your mad at Starfire, TELL HER!! DON'T PUT THE FREAKI-

"Cyborg, maybe I should handle this." It was Robin, the Titans leader.

"YA!! JUST WHAT WE NEED AN IDIOT TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF OTHER IDIOTS PROBLEMS!! GREAT!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!" Robin slapped Cyborg across the face and yelled,

"CYBORG!! CALL DOWN!! Why don't you go take a breather, I got this." Still muttering Cyborg walked out of the room, up the elevator, and onto the roof. Letting the wind blow across his face Cyborg sat down on the edge of the roof staring at the stars.

"Man, you stars got it easy up there. Nothing to do but shine. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am!! I mean BB has Jinx, and it's _really _obvious that the two birds like each other. I tried to like Starfire, but she's like my sister, and besides she's going out with Re-

"d X?" Falma finished his sentence. "But you forget o mighty one, you have me." Giggling Falma walked over to Cyborg, letting her blonde hair wave in the wind. Sitting next to him she gave him a hug. Cyborg stared into her emerald green eyes and felt a dopey smile come onto his lips.

"Ya, I got you but I can't help but feel that Beast Bo-

"y thinks your crazy?" Falma finished for him.

"Ya, but ho-

"w did I know? Easy your face is so readable when you are troubled." Cyborg lifted an eyebrow.

"you are? Who uses that kinda language nowa day?" Falma rolled her eyes.

"I use that 'kinda' language 'nowa' days. Growing up with Evangelline and her relatives gave me a very large vocabulary."

"Obviously." Muttered Cyborg. Glaring at him Falma pretended to look stern.

"I heard that! Ten pushups for you young man!!" They laughed.

Raven's point of view:

"Cyborg, maybe I should handle this." It was Robin, the Titans leader.

"YA!! JUST WHAT WE NEED AN IDIOT TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF OTHER IDIOTS PROBLEMS!! GREAT!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!" Robin slapped Cyborg across the face and yelled,

"CYBORG!! CALL DOWN!! Why don't you go take a breather, I got this." Still muttering Cyborg walked out of the room. Turning to Raven, Robin ran his hand through his hair. _His very hot hair. _ Happy corrected. _Ya really hot!!_ Agreed Brave. Raven blushed, trying to concentrate.

"and next time why don't you **tell** someone your mad, and maybe you and Star can work out your problems, **together**!! **Do not** go blowing up make up!! **Please!!!**" He sighed walking over to where Raven was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"C'mon Rae. What's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately, like, o I don't know, like your depressed. You can tell me anything you know that right?" Raven felt tears in her eyes. Soon the tears would fall openly. _Tell him. _Whispered a voice in her mind. _Tell him how you feel. He'll help you!! Tell him you lo-_

"NO!! I WON'T TELL HIM!! SHUT UP!!" Raven stood up her hands clasped to the side of her head screaming in agony. Robin jumped off the couch trying to grab her.

"RAVEN!! CALM DOWN!! NO ONE IS GOING TO MAKE YOU TELL ME ANYTHING CALM DOWN!!" Turning to him Raven felt her anger disappear. Her tears began to fall. She threw herself into Robin's arms crying. They sank to the floor, and Robin stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's ok Rae, it's allright." Raven looked up into Robin's mask.

"Robin, I lo-" _I can't do it, I can't tell him._

"Raven, I love you too." Smiling down at her Robin leaned forward for a kiss.

R.H.: Oh, I do love happy endings.

BOB: NO YOU DON'T YOU ALWAYS KILL THE MAIN CHARACTERS!

R.H.: Now when have I ever done that?

BOB: WHEN YOU AND BUBBLE DUCK WROTE THAT LIZZIE MCGUIRE STORY.

R.H.: But she didn't die!!

BOB: BUT SHE'S GOING TO. HAHAHAHA!!

R.H.: uh oh. Maybe I should just get to work on the next chapter.....

BOB: GOOD IDEA!! HAHAHA!!!


	3. Falma & Cyborg

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO TEEN TITANS!

Beast Boy's point of view:

Wind brushed through his hair, calming him. After the whole lipstick thing had been 'sorted out' he had retreated. He didn't know what he felt. At least not anymore. Was this love, or was this just his love for Terra trying to get out? He didn't know, and now he didn't want to. Jinx probably didn't love him, she couldn't, she must just think of him as a little brother. Annoying, like everyone else saw him. Speaking out loud he said,

"What do I do? I don't know if I love Jinx, or if I still love Terra. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AHHH!" A cold hand slid around him to hug him.

"It's all right Beast Boy. I'm here." Turning to face her Beast Boy smiled up at Jinx, glancing at her pink hair, and beautiful catlike eyes. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jinx, I don't know what to sa-

"Then don't say anything Beast Boy. I understand, I really do. You loved her a lot. You probably still do, but I promise I do and always will ... love... you." Turning to face her Beast Boy smiled.

"Jinx I lo-

"No, you can't love me, at least not yet. Beast Boy, she's still haunting you. You have to let her go, or she's going to pull you down."

"But I don't know how to! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? TO SAY EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT WHEN IT ISN'T? TO PRETEND I'M OKAY! TO PRETEND I DON'T CARE? WELL I'M SORRY JINX BUT I DO CARE, AND NOTHING IS OKAY! OKAY!" Flushing with anger he stood up while yelling at her. Jinx's smile faded.

"No I'm not asking you to pretend. I'm asking you to make peace with her. She isn't coming back BB. No matter how much you want her to. You and I both know she won't, and that's the best for everyone. Everyday of my life I had to pretend to like hurting, to pretend I was a villain, to pretend I was okay. SO DON'T YOU GIVE ME HELL ABOUT PRETENDING!" Beast Boy sank to the ground. Cupping his hands around his face he muttered,

"Then what do I do huh? Sit here." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"No, let go of your emotions, express them. Like by, oh I don't know writing a story, or a poem." _Okay now I know Jinx is crazy! I can't write!_

"Uh..." Beasty Boy felt his face turn red.Jinx sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to write!" Beast Boy smoothed his hands over his black and purple uniform, ran his hand through his hair, stalling. "WELL DO YOU OR DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WRITE?" Beast Boy fidgeted.

"Of course I do! I write all the time!" Beast Boy felt his blush turn redder. Jinx smiled smugly.

"Good, then writing a story shouldn't be too hard for a** professional**!" Beast Boy fidgeted again.

"No! Of course it's going to be easy!" He gulped. _I think._ He added silently.

**  
**

**Chapter 1**

_It was a bright and sunny afternoon. A young girl with blonde hair was running down a chasm, being chased by a scorpion, a HUGE scorpion. When she reached the end of the narrow road she stopped and spun around, facing the giant scorpion. Raising her hands bravely two rocks squished the scorpion._

_Up above the chasm on the walls stood five teens. The most handsome one was all green, green hair, green skin, and green eyes, the leader of the Titans Beast Boy._

"Uh... Beast Boy please tell me you're joking." Jinx stood giggling behind the computer chair.

"Go away Jinx, I'm working on that book you told me to write."

"BB, no offense but uh... your not exactly the leader of the Teen Titans."

"JUST BUG OFF!"

"OKAY! CHILL OUT!" Beast Boy turned back to the screen muttering, and continued his 'wonderfully refreshing' story.

_The girl raised her hands again and she was lifted off the ground by rock spiral._

"BB when did you become the leader? Man next you're gonna be saying tofu is the only food left in the world. Dude your sick, just sick." Cyborg stood behind the computer chair whipping off his greasy hands.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHH!"

"Whoa sorry dude!"

"JUST GET OUT CYBORG! NOW!"

_Robin with his mouth open stared stupidly. "Whoa, how did you do that?" he said._

"BEAST BOY! ROBIN IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST HE WAS LIKE THAT! YOU JERK! YOU INSIGNIFICANT, PUNY LITTLE TURD! IHATEYOURPUNYLITTLEGUTS!"

"Uh, Rae, it's okay it's Beast Boy's story." Robin smiled his 1000 watt smile.

"How can you just stand there and let him make fun of you Robin!"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED ANYMORE! GET OUT! NOW!"

"NO JERK!" (A.N.: some other words were exchanged, but I won't say them.) Finally Robin managed to "drag" Raven away.

"But do it tomorrow will you?"

"Uh... okay Jinx. Soooo... what do you want to do?" She grinned at him slyly.

"Oh... I'm sure we can think of something." She leaned forward, closing her eyes. Their lips met and Jinx felt a tingle on her lips, a warm sensation, like eating chocolate but better. Pulling away from him she gasped. Beast Boy grinned.

"I think it's safe to say it Jinx. I love you too. I always will." Jinx smiled. Leaning forward they kissed, their lips tingling and their hearts soaring, deep into the night. When they finally parted Jinx whispered,

"I love you too Beast Boy. Oh, how I love you."

Cyborg's point of view.

"shit."

"Do not swear Cyborg." Falma said wearily.

"ok." Cyborg stood up attempting to crack his mechanical fingers.

"liar."

"maybe."

"maybe means yes." Cyborg growled.

"This is pointless! We have to tell him, he deserves to know. He should know before he asks her..." Falma sighed wearily rubbing her eyes.

"I know Cyborg, but I can not help but feel that Jinx has become my friend, and I can not ruin her joy. You can see how happy she is when Beast boy is holding her. They deserve to be together! After everything, Beast Boy especially deserves to be with someone who loves him."

"Falma, Terra loves Beast Boy, and besides he would kill us if he found out that we knew how to bring Terra back! You know he would! Besides Jinx doesn't even know you exist!" Falma smiled flashing her emerald eyes.

"Oh, but dear Victor you forget, Beast Boy does not know me either! I am safe from his tyranny!"

"His what?"

"His tyranny, you know torture, rule, horrible dictatorship."

"dicta what's it?" Falma sighed.

"Never mind." Cyborg shook his head. Running his hand over the top of his head he glared at the ground.

"So what are we gonna do Falma? Tell him?" Cyborg mimicked an old English voice, "To tell or not to tell that is the question!" Falma looked at him confused.

"It is: to be or not to be, that is the question! Not what you said."

"It's a joke."

"Well it is not very funny."

"Deal with it."

"Should we tell Beast Boy or not Cyborg!"

"Tell Beast Boy what, and who are you?" Falma shrieked. Closing his eyes Cyborg sighed in relief glad that it was only Robin. Falma brushed back her golden blonde hair uncertain.

"I-am-Falma,-I-am-your-friend." She spoke slowly, as though he was a young child.

"I can speak English." Falma blushed.

"oh." Robin turned to Cyborg.

"So what did you want to tell B.B.?"

"uh... wefoundawaytobrinterrabackpleasedon'tbemadweweregoingtotelleveryonebuttheylookedsohappytogetherwejustcouldn't! I'm so sorry!" Robin looked confused.

"Cyborg, I am speak 7 languages, but I don't think gibberish is one of them."

"I believe he said we found a way to bring Terra back please do not be mad we were going to tell everyone but they looked so happy together we just could not! I'm so sorry!" translated Falma.

Silence

"Oh my… We have to tell Beast Boy." Robin stated flatly. Cyborg muttered to Falma,

"I told you we shoulda just told him."

"No you did not liar. I hate you." Muttered Falma.

"I love you too Falma."

Author's point of view (me idiots)-

"Let me get this straight yo-

"Hold on you are not straight yet!" Falma complained. Robin shook her off and continued.

"Let me get this straight yo-

"You are not straight yet!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyway you expect us to believe you have found a way to bring Terra back."

"Well we would not bring her back but Lex Lex would." Falma happily replied.

"Who?" Robin questioned.

"Never mind man, but uh ya we did find a way to bring her back. But dude it's going to cost us."

"How much?" Robin glared at Falma expecting black mail.

"No, not money I meant..." Cyborg slyly pointed to Beast Boy and Jinx talking quietly in the corner.

"oh."

"So..." Cyborg desperately hoped his leader and friend would have an answer.

"So? We have to bring her back!" Raven hissed.

"Friend Raven, look at Friend BB and Friend Jinx they look so happy!" complained Starfire. Raven sighed.

"But doesn't Terra deserve a chance at BB's heart too?" Raven said uncomfortably. Robin smiled softly at Raven.

"Does this mean little Raven forgives Terra? And wants to be her friend?" Robin murmured in a baby voice.

"NO IDIOT!" She blushed uncomfortably, "I just feel like Happy is getting the better of me..." Robin frowned.

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Raven muttered.

"No, it's Nevermore." Cyborg said confused.

"NO CYBORG I MEANT NEVERMIND NOT NEVERMORE!"

"No, but Happy lives in Nevermore, in a place that I SWEAR air fresheners come from!"

"Whatever." Raven muttered.

"Ok, ok guys, we need to vote on it." Robin said trying to regain control of the now arguing Raven and Cyborg. Grudgingly the two stopped fighting. "Now, all in favor of bringing Terra back say I."

"what? Uh.. 'I' I guess, what do you mean? You found a wa-" said Beast Boy.

"I" Cyborg cut off Beast Boy.

"I" Jinx murmured quietly, looking nervous.

"Why must one say 'I' friends? Why do we not say 'me'?" Starfire questioned.

"Just say 'I' Starfire." Robin said wearily.

"I?"

"Good enough. I say 'I' too." Robin muttered. All eyes turned to Raven waiting for her vote.

"Fine, 'I', are you happy now?" Raven said hotly. Robin nodded and looked Falma in the eyes.

"Alright, bring this 'Lex Lex' person here."

LAlaLAlaLAlaLAlaLA

A.N.:

R.H.: hey, I revised the talking portion, since some people found it a little confusing. I'm trying to get more serious so Bob and "Dude" are strictly staying with my and Bubble Duck's stories. Thanks a lot!

Falma is a "guardian angel" and serves the Queen of Haven. Lex Lex (Evangeline if you were paying attention really well and made a few assumptions) is also a guardian angel.


End file.
